Le peuple des ténèbres
by Aguosqua
Summary: Depuis des siècles les vampires et les humains sont en guerre. Hilary est général dans l'armée et dois faire fasse aux peuple des ténèbres et protégé le royaume au péril de sa vie.Un homme la crains ou plutôt le roi des vampires Kai.kaiHil
1. prologue

**Coucou, ceci est ma première fic sur le couple kai/hilary**

**beyblade et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas**

* * *

_**Le peuple des ténèbres**_

_Prologue_

_Depuis des siècles les humains et les vampires étaient en guerre._

_Evidemment Le peuple des ténèbres étaient le plus fort ,ils détenaient l'immortalité alors que les humains n'étaient que de la nourriture._

_Du moins,c'est ce que pensaient les vampires,dans l'armée il y avait un couple qui avait juré fidélité au roi,ce couple détenait de puissants pouvoirs si puissants que les rumeurs qui courraient sur eux prétendaient qu'ils seraient plus forts que le roi du peuple des ténèbres dont son nom faisait pâlir le plus puissant de tous les guerriers._

_Ce couple avait décimé plus de la moitié des vampires,ce qui leur attira le courroux du roi. Quelques mois après la dernière bataille,ce même et heureux couple eut une fille,elle avait de beaux cheveux couleur chocolat et de magnifiques yeux rubis,son nom,Hilary._

_Mais ces jours heureux ne durèrent qu'un jour de ses trois ans la petite Hilary assista au massacre de ses parents, les parents d'hilary furent tués par nul autre que le roi du peuple des ténèbres,Kai Hiwatari._

* * *

**voila c'est court mais c'est que le prologue,s'il vous plait donner moi votre avis **

**bye bye ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Coucou,me revoilà j'espère que le ce chapitre va vous plaire _

_beyblade et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas _

_sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La soirée était assez grise, le vent soufflait fort dans les rues désertes, tous les habitants du village étaient cloîtrés

chez eux.

Dans le château, une jeune fille de 17 ans,avec de longs cheveux couleur chocolat et de beaux yeux rubis, marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé,dans le couloir on pouvait entendre le clic-clac que causait son armure (1). Elle était le général le plus puissant de l'armée du roi. A elle seule, elle avait décimé et repoussé le plus d'ennemis qu'on ne peut repousser humainement. Arrivée, devant une grande porte en bois massif, la jeune fille, entra, et les portes claquèrent contre les murs, le bruit fut si fort que le brouhaha qui y régnait a l'instant, dans cette pièce, laissant immédiatement place à un long silence.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, mais elle ne broncha pas, elle était habituée et puis après tout elle s'enfichait, le royaume était en guerre et se n'était vraiment pas le moment, d'entendre ces sales égoïstes se plaindre, il y avait plus important à faire, comme défendre le royaume et ses habitants. Le silence fut rompu par un homme aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux marrons, il était l'un des cinq général de l'armée.

-Général Hilary, il n'y a pas idée de rentrer sans frapper!Cria-t-il tout en se levant.

-Eh bien, je vous signal mon cher que le royaume est en guerre, et donc il n'y a pas de place pour la politesse en ce moment, et si vous n'êtes point heureux et bien reprenez votre place de pauvre damoiseau en détresse, général Robert.

-HAHAHA. L'assemblé se moque de lui

-''rougie et se rassoie''

-Bien, voilà qui est réglé, alors, quel-est le bilan de nos pertes? Demanda-t-elle en prenant sa place.

-Euh bien, le bilan de nos pertes sont assez lourdes,plus de la moitié des effectifs ont été soit massacré soit ils sont devenus l'un des ''leurs''.dit-un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

-Je vois...dit Hilary d'un aire pensif.

- Je propose d'envoyer des renforts au front et...

-Que... Sûrement pas, général Robert, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'envoyer plus de personnes au front, nous avons eu trop de pertes, nous devons nous replier.

-Je ne...

-Je suis d'accord, envoyé leurs l'ordre de se replier,général Oliver! Ordonna Hilary

-Mais si les soldats se replient qui va repousser les attaques? C'est de la folie! Cria Robert

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je repousserez les attaques ennemis avec quelques hommes pendant que nos soldats se replient ''ils'' gagneront sûrement du territoire mais nous les repousserons, le village nous permettra d'avoir l'avantage sur ''eux'', mais tout d'abord il faut mettre les villageois en sécurité, général Robert et général Johnny, vous et vos hommes je vous charge de mettre les villageois a l'abri, je pars dès ce soir pour le front, je devrais arriver aux front demain en début d'après-midi et...

-Mais c'est de la folie, on ne peut pas te laisser faire cela...

-Qu'est-ce qui est mieux une personne en moins ou 1000 personnes en moins? Demande Hilary sur un ton ferme

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, Hilary le royaume et nous avons besoin de toi, tu es le meilleur d'entre nous. Dit Oliver

-Oui, dit l'assemblé

-Non, je dois les protéger, c'est mon devoir et puis je ne vais que détourner leur attention, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais prévenir le roi Dickinson de mon départ.

Au loin on pouvait entendre un battement d'aile.

Ailleurs, dans un immense et sinistre château,durant la nuit, on pouvait entendre des pas rapides,une ombre se faufilant à une grande vitesse vers une porte en chêne massif,elle rentra dans la pièce en criant:

-Votre Majesté!cria un garçon aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux marrons.

-Qu'y a t-il, Tyson?!

Cet homme n'avait pas l'air ravit de voir ce Tyson. Cet homme avait des yeux rouges sangs,son regard était si froid si menaçant qu'un seul regard pourrait tué,il avait aussi des cheveux bicolore gris argent aux reflets bleus et noir,il avait aussi deux tatouage rouge sur chaque joue,il était aussi connu comme le plus puissant des vampires et le roi évidemment.

-Un de nos espions confirme que le général Hilary part pour le front. Dit Tyson d'un air paniqué.

-Quoi?!Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt?!Hurla Kai tout en se levant de son trône,ses yeux luisaient de rage et tout vola dans la salle a l'entente de se nom.

-Mais Je...

-Et quelles sont les autres nouvelles? Exigea-t-il.

-Selon nos sources, le général Hilary viendrait au front, juste

pour que leurs soldats puisse se replier.

-Comment? Cria Kai indigné et en colère

-Eh bien, il semblerait que les humains ne peux plus supporter les pertes et donc le général Hilary est là, pour empêcher nos troupes, de les tués.

-Hum, intéressant. Il sourit méchamment.

-Alors que fait-on?

-Laissez les. Dit il sans émotions

-Quoi? Cria-t-il

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, nous allons laisser à ses minables humains un moment de répit et là quand ils s'attendront le moins nous les il sombrement

-Mais votre majesté,le général Hilary avait prévu cela.

-Je m'en doute bien, je vais dans le sens de son plan, si elle pense que son plan marche elle aussi baissera sa garde, peut-être que nous pourrons pas massacrer ce village en entier mais j'aurais suffisamment de temps pour rentrer dans le château, tué ce minable roi Dickinson, et capturer cette fille qui nous a causé tant de problème. Dit-il méchamment

-Mais pourquoi pas la tué?

-Tyson, Tyson tu es vraiment bête Hilary et puissante se serait du gâchit de la tuée et puis j'ai et une autre raison. Il sourit d'un sourire méchant et séduisant.

* * *

_Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous a plus je ferais de mon mieux pour mettre à jour._

_(1)l'armure principale d'Hilary: Render Fate Stay Night Saber Lily epee arme noe _

_et elle a le mê__me pouvoir qu'Erza Scarlet_

_Bye-bye ;)_


End file.
